


rosebud lips

by rmaowl



Series: january [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blushing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Revolution, Royalty, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, advisor logan!!!, roman is butthurt and sad but he’s got his advisor/boyfriend to give his uwus to, this is messy and strange and could probably be a full-fledged fic but :(( not enough time, virgil acts really confident but in actuality he’s just trying his best to make a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Logan gives a quiet hum, turning his face away to hide his pink cheeks.





	rosebud lips

“You have a visitor, Your Majesty,” Logan informs with a nod towards the door. “Shall I allow them entry?”

“Of course!” Roman says jovially, expecting a cheerful admirer.

Therefore, he is entirely unprepared for what happens next.

There are dark circles under this person’s eyes, face shadowed by a velvety violet hood and cape. It trails behind them slightly, swishing and swirling around their ankles, almost like a dress. They appear effeminately sinister; their eyeliner could cut as bitch, as could the dual knifes settled familiarly in their hands.

"You don't want to live in a society like this, yet you don't want to do anything about it,” they drawl darkly, catching Roman off guard. “You call yourself a King?”

Roman growls at the rhetoric. “I _am_ a King. Ever since my parents died—”

“Excuse me if I don’t want to endure your tragic backstory, _Your Majesty,_ ” they cut in, smirking. The title is more of an insult, uttered from their sneering lips.

“Leave my sight, peasant,” Roman snaps. Logan moves to take action, waving a hand. Two guards close in on the strange figure.

“I prefer _scoundrel_ or _rogue,_ ” they call over their shoulder, sashaying as they exit the castle without a fight, despite the fearsome guards ushering them out. Their apparent indifference enrages Roman, causing his nails to bite into his palms. Bitter tears sting his eyes.

“I apologize, Your Majesty,” Logan says sincerely, brow furrowed. “Shall I have Patton fashion you a nurturing meal? I believe the pomegranate supply is rather plentiful at the moment.”

The words ground Roman. A gentle river composed of tears trickles from the corners of his eyes as he lets it go; the incident is sure to come up again later, but for now, he has peace. He has Logan. 

Roman laughs delicately. “Alright,” he says, appreciative of his advisor’s efforts to lift his spirits. “Thank you.”

Logan gives a quiet hum, turning his face away to hide his pink cheeks. “There is no need to thank me, Your Majesty. I am merely here to serve you.”

Roman huffs out a sigh, displeased at Logan’s refusal to address him as anything other than _Your Majesty._ It’s what keeps Logan comfortable, though, so he can’t complain. “You are also my most trusted person, Logan. You are dear to me.”

After a hesitant moment, Logan replies, “you are very dear to me as well.”

A warm feeling blooms in Roman’s chest. He ignores the odd, wayward urge to press their rosebud lips together.

“Please retrieve Patton,” Roman mumbles, blushing. It’s impolite and not very kingly of him, but he feels _shy._ That’s strange.

“Of course,” Logan murmurs. He strides off.

Roman watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: rage, river, castle  
> dialogue prompt: “you don't want to live in a society like this, yet you don't want to do anything about it!”


End file.
